Forum:Mass Effect Remake
Okay, I was thinking, what would you guys/girls out there think if Bioware ever was to come up with a remake or remastering of the original Mass Effect? Not a remake like how Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes was a remake of the classic Charleton Heston one but more of a remake as Resident Evil was remade or the Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary Edition? In this instance, hypothetically speaking, if I had creative control over such a remake I would make it as much like the original as possible but update all of the graphics, especially Cerberus. I'd put the Cerberus Assault Armour from ME2 & 3 on their troops. I'd like to equip them like you see in ME3 but according to Jacob they are wearing new equipment so to fit with the Canon I'd arm them with the Cerberus Assault Armour from ME2 & what Miranda wears in the 2nd alternate appearance pack & also give the officers the Inferno armour, either kept red or changed to Cerberus colours. Aside from updating the graphics to ME3 standard or better I would also update the fighting gameplay. I mean I'd keep all of the old weapon customization & the level of control the original game had but I'd change the fighting aspects of the game a bit. I'd make it pretty much the same gameplay mechanics as ME3 has. But I'd keep almost everything else the same. The Normandy SR-1's interior would still be the same just visually updated & the elevator times would be tremendously increased. I guess putting aside all of the graphics & combat mechanics, the game would basically be exactly the same just better looking. Oh yeah, & I would also like to add the ME3 Reaper sound effects to Sovereign during the Citadel battle. ME3 is filled with moments of Reapers in battle & the sounds it makes when firing are instantly recognizable & iconic as definitively Reapers. So I would add the sound effect of the Reapers main gun & the other noise it makes that kind of sounds like a low trumpet or kinda like the tripods in the remake of "War of the Worlds" with Tom Cruise. But other than those things I would keep everything else the same. Same dialogue options & powers, codex entries, squad customization, etc, etc. It would be the same game just better looking & made to connect with the sequels better (like by having Cerberus troops in Cerberus armour & the bases showing the black & yellow Cerberus insignia). What do you all think? Would you bother buying a copy of this game as I described? What would you do to change it or make it better or what would you take out? Or add? Please write your ideas, I'd love to know everybody's opinions. :One change I would have is that Shepard's N7 symbol and arm patterning appears on every set of armour the commander can equip, not just the Onyx sets. Or have the characters keep their default sets throughout the game in a similar way to later installments. Garhdo (talk) 14:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.... ME1 doesn't need a remake QUITE yet. It's far from a bad looking game and in HD so it's going to be a while until we get any new editions of it. These kinds of things are usually reserved to games from a previous generation at the very least. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 16:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC)